


timelines.

by Sjaak



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This is the worst thing I've written but I'm sleep deprived, Unrequited Love, literally hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjaak/pseuds/Sjaak
Summary: He could only look on and watch him be happy.





	timelines.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milky_haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_haven/gifts).



> I was sad I couldn’t get to finishing my fics because of assignments and exams so why don’t I just WRITE MORE FICS. I was inspired by my professor so thx. I wrote this for @milky_haven because I can’t give this wonderful person what they want at the moment. Why? Because I’m an idiot. Also bb please don’t grill me on my horrid 11:00 PM writing skills, I’m sensitive. I may have referenced my own fics and Crazy Little Thing Called Love by said amazing human and if I hear that you haven't read it I will personally come to your living quarters and politely ask that you do. Don't be surprised if it's bad because I literally just whipped this out of my ass and haven't even edited it which I will do when I wake up and probably extend it, I just wanted to get this out so I would have a commitment but you guys will get the gist. It’s also currently 11:20 PM and I have a 7:30 exam tomorrow and I need to study but I HAVEN’T SLEPT PROPERLY SO I’M RUNNING ON 3 HOURS OF SLEEP. I suggest you all leave because this is the worst I’ve ever written I can’t even flex my English grades on ya’ll. Enjoy this sad fic smh.

In another timeline, another world, Roger wouldn’t need to feel like a bystander looking in. He wouldn't need to pretend to be a concerned friend that wished for only the best for his friends. Although he did want the best for his loved ones, he also wanted to be the best for one of them. Watching Freddie grow from Farrokh Bulsara to Freddie Mercury was a blessing for Roger. Even having to witness Freddie gaze at Mary Austin with nothing but love and devotion, something Roger desperately wanted to be directed at himself, didn’t faze him, because it pushed Freddie to grow more. Roger could agree that Mary deserved so much and that she was nothing short of a kind and beautiful woman.

Paul was another topic for another day. It was a no brainer on why he would have committed murder and yet the look Freddie reserved in his eyes once more was a testament to Roger's suffering. The man didn’t know of what Paul wanted, didn’t see of what everyone else saw. Who was forgiven too much for hurting Freddie and in turn wouldn’t learn from his mistakes. Roger could swear on his life that he must of had at least murdered the man in another world.

Maybe he was selfish and greedy. He could have been in another timeline that didn't contain Freddie or where he never met him. He could be in the timeline where he was in a famous band that didn't have a beautiful singer with a voice that was like a sirens call. He would rather this timeline then the others but he wished he was in a time and place of where Freddie Mercury would love him more than a friend. 

Maybe a time where Queen never existed, where either Smile was abandoned or they never thought to create a band. Nothing but overdue bills for a cheap, old apartment that they would still love because its home. The sound of Freddie cooing at his cats, telling them to sit still so he could draw them, telling them of how they are works of art already that deserved to be studied. Maybe Roger would have became a dentist and Freddie would be an artist. Maybe a time where he had Freddie from the beginning. From when he first laid eyes on his lanky form, offering his songs and revealing his voice, becoming them going home to play some more music and have their own moments ruined by Brian and John. 

Where interviewers try to pry open into their lives and are left with either an angered boyfriend or teasing of their lives. Maybe a time where he is left with Freddie after his return from Munich. A man who isn't afraid to live on and wouldn't spend what time he had being depressed over it all. To live in Freddie’s heart with a looming shadow of what was to come and to make up for the years missed not loving Freddie Mercury the way he wanted to. 

Even though he wanted to be the best for Freddie, he also didn't believe he was the best for him. But looking at Freddie hold Jim's hand stung. Looking at Freddie and knowing he wouldn't love him the way Roger loved Freddie stung. Looking at Freddie knowing that he couldn't experience any of those timelines didn't sting. He was lucky to stare at Freddie in love and content. Happy and carefree. In love and wasn't letting anything stop him from feeling love. He was alive at a time that Freddie Mercury was. In a time where he knew him. In a time where he was close with him. In a time where he loved, even though Freddie didn’t love him the same way back. In a time where he loved Freddie Mercury.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you all and yet you still stuck to see me fail at basic English how dare you.


End file.
